OkaYasha
by flipfloppingotaku
Summary: Gods don't bleed...usually. Okami, InuYasha xover! No pairings to speak of.
1. The Dog and Hanyou

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Okami. But the plotline, yes.

Sorry if it seems short, but I only just thought of this a few minutes ago.

**Ammy and Issun**

Gods don't bleed.

They are the immortal. Divine dieties that defend the mortals from evils created by the cosmos, or those that the mortals themselves make. Those in between are demons and spirits. Their lives are not as brief as mortals, but they do not live forever like gods. They range from the most benevolent beings, to the foulest creatures to walk the earth. The gods of Nippon are many, as well as their humans, animals, demons, and spirits.

And each individual being, is usually very different from the next; even among their own.

"Ammy! Behind us!"

Unlike the other four life groups, gods do not die. They don't even bleed.

Usually...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A small pair of white ears twitched as they picked up an agonized howl. The head they rested on looked up, the rest of the face mulling over the information being sent. The screeches from many creatures, definately demons, the tearing of flesh and cracking of bone, a much more human sounding voice yelling along with growls and...barks?

The most prominent detail was the all to familiar scent of blood.

The hanyou's mind was quick to process the sounds and smell. A battle was taking place very near; multiple demons were fighting with possibly a human and some sort of canine. Then again, he couldn't tell which side the canine was on, maybe it was a demon too.

Suddenly, the human's shouting became much louder and more desperate. He was losing the fight. The sounds in general had gotten louder, meaning the fight was moving closer to where he was. Whatever was going on, he wouldn't let them harm the village. Strapping a rusty sword to his waist, the hanyou rose and ran to stop the battle.

"InuYasha! Dinner!" A young female voice called from inside the house. The dark haired girl came outside and looked to the top of the house when an expected immediate response didn't come. The one meant to receive the shout was no longer on the roof.

"Where did he..."

"Wind Scar!" came a loud cry over the trees, followed by the screams as the hoard of demons vaporized into nothing.

'That's certainly a good excuse.' The girl thought. She rushed back inside to grab her bow and quiver before following the sound.

When she found the half demon, he was bending over a bloody, white ball of fur. The severed body parts of the demons were everywhere. Was the fur a survivor?

"InuYasha? What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Was the answer.

Coming closer, the girl saw that the furball was still alive, but just barely. It wasn't just a furball either.

"P...please...help..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two ran back to the village, the hanyou InuYasha was carrying the bloody white fur in his arms. The girl, Kagome, upon reaching the house she and her companions were staying at, pulled her first aid kit out of her big yellow bag. The other inhabitants of the room were very surprised.

"Where's the fire Kagome?" a young monk clad in purple robes asked her.

"Did something happen to InuYasha?" inquired a young woman who appeared Kagome's age.

In curiosity, a tiny kitsune darted to the door, almost to get squashed by the subject in question. They all noted the pale, crimson lump in his arms and made room. Kagome began bandaging the wounds almost at lightning speed. After all the times InuYasha had gotten hurt and all the lessons from Kaede, she had become quite adept at the art of healing.

In a little over an hour, the creature was almost a mummy, but it was much easier to tell exactly what it was.

The group's attention was focused on the animal.

"It's a..."

**(Ha ha ha ha ha! I'm not telling! Not until the next chapter that is! If you're familiar with Okami, then you already know what it is and who is with it. But if you don't...R and R if you wanna know!)**


	2. The Sprite and Monk

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the computer and the crappy imagination I used to make this.

**Of Ink and Brushes**

"A wolf?"

Everyone became rather confused. They just saved an animal? Of course, with their experience, it could be more than that.

"Maybe it's one of Koga's pack?" The other girl suggested.

"No, his wolves have brown coats." The monk corrected. "It could be Ayame's."

"Wait, look." The kitsune stroked away some of the bloody fur on the creature's head, revealing an even redder marking. The pattern covered most of the wolf's head and shoulders. "None of Ayame's wolves have marks like these."

"Huh?" InuYasha leaned in closer to see. "Hm, I didn't see those before, the blood covered them up pretty well."

"No they didn't, they were almost clear as day even with the blood."

Kagome had to squint a bit to see them. To the monk, they were barely visible and the demon slayer couldn't see them at all. Indeed, the crimson pattern was a sign that this being was a god, and only demons, spirits, and humans with huge amounts of spiritual power could see them clearly. Since InuYasha was half demon, he couldn't see the markings as well as Shippou, the kitsune, could.

A noise from their guest made them stop conversing and stare at a tiny bit of bandages that was moving. Kagome freaked out and used InuYasha for a sheild.

"Urrrggg...just a little more..." came a tiny voice from the lump, and with a small pop, a small green...thing pulled itself from the tight bonds. "Phew, I thought I would suffocate in there."

The five stared blankly at the glowing green speck. None of them quite knew what to make of it. It was no bigger than Myoga, but definately wasn't a flea. The speck looked up at the group and spoke again.

"What? Ain't you guys ever seen someone one thousand times smaller than you?"

The response was a tiny, dirty white kitten with two tails come and start batting at the speck.

"Hey hey!" the speck shouted, jumping onto the kitten's nose. It certainly had the jumping power of a flea. "Do I look like a ball of catnip to you?!"

The demon slayer picked up the kitten after the speck jumped off. "I'm sorry about that, she likes playing with, er, small things."

A vein pulsed on the speck, but of course, no one could see it. "I get all kinds of treatment like that, forget it."

"Uh, excuse me uh...what is your name?" the monk inquired.

"Me? I am the great wandering artist Issun! My trusty sidekick is the furball, Ammy." Issun hopped onto the wolf's side, surveying the damage. "I really should thank you for helping us out, there were just too many that time."

"Wait a second," InuYasha blurted, "You mean that wolf was fighting all those demons by itself?"

"Hey! Ammy didn't do everything! I helped out too!" The sprite pulled out a tiny sword in an effort to seem threatening. "If you don't believe me, maybe I should let you have a taste of Denkomaru!"

"Heh, a bug? With that little toothpick? You couldn't even scratch me!"

Isuun was now infuriated, his glow became slightly red. InuYasha kept looking down at the sprite, an amused grin spread across his face.

The staring contest was interrupted by Kagome, who shoved the dog eared man aside. "Wait, was it you who asked us for help? I could have sworn it was your friend."

Issun reluctantly withdrew his blade, becoming not so ill tempered when he got a good look at the girl...just not her face.

"Well, uh, you see toots, Ammy IS a wolf, so talking isn't exactly a talent." He explained, "But I couldn't think of another way to get you to help. If I stayed quiet, you might have left us there and if I showed myself, well...no one really takes someone this small seriously." When he finally noticed her face, it was layered with anger. "Uh...did I say something wrong?"

The girl raised a fist, trying to refrain from squashing him. "Don't...ever...call me 'toots!'"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When night fell, the five went to sleep.

Supposedly.

The monk stayed awake, feining sleep to fool anyone who might try to ambush them. He had, literally, drawn the short straw for the night watch. He was pondering who or what the wolf might be. The tiny sprite was also very odd, why would he be hanging around a demon wolf? The possibility of being spies for Naraku was one worry that wasn't going to leave him alone. This Ammy was obviously not a normal beast since demon markings were present. He could barely see them, sure, but they were definatly there. Shippou and InuYasha could see them more clearly though...

'Maybe part demon? It probably has a human form and is just too weak to change. Or maybe...the evidence certainly points to that, but it's still a bit far getched. I should ask when the wounds heal.'

Opening his eye only slightly, he glanced at the bandaged animal, seeing the sprite standing next to the snout. He listened to what he was muttering intently.

"Ammy, you'd better pull through this. How can I get all the brush techniques if you die? And a lot of people are depending on you to lift the land's curse...I should have noticed that stupid monkey sooner..."

A quiet whimper came from the wolf, causing Issun to jump in surprise.

The monk almost blew his cover for the same reason.

"Ammy...it IS my fault. If I saw the dumb imp, I could've warned you sooner and you wouldn't have gotten piled on."

He was quite astonished at this. The little bug could understand the wolf's words? Another whimper and a weak growl.

"The guy in red? I think his name is Inu...Inu...Sasha? Yasho? Something like that. You want me to thank him? Okay...for your sake. I don't like that guy!"

A smile appeared to creep onto Ammy's face.

"So what? No one calls me a bug and gets away with it! Anyway, as soon as you're better, we should split. We need to find those constellations."

One more whimper and the white lupine was back unconcious. Issun hopped onto the red marked forehead and made himself comfortable to sleep.

Now the monk had many more questions. Brush techniques? Constellations? Just who were these two?

**(Who are they? You know what to do if you want to know. Ten thousand yen for every chapter!**

**Issun: What?!**

**FFO: Just kidding! Just do what reviewers do best!)**


	3. The Fox and Brush

**Sorry for the absence! I had this thig written, but then I lost it, now I found it!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my imagination!**

Chapter 3: The Brush and Fox

An auburn sun signaled the start of the day, while a man clad in red came to meet it. Their visitors were the first thing on his mind, the bug mostly. He had seen demons of every kind, but this speck was something else. He was about as large as Myoga, only he wasn't hungry for blood…who did he think he was, challenging him and staring at Kagome?!

'He's almost as bad as…'

"Ow!"

A small prick on his forehead made him slap it reflexively. When he brought his hand back down to see what had bitten him, it was indeed everyone's favorite flea!

"Master InuYasha!" cried the bug, returning to the third dimension.

"Myoga, what the heck?"

"No time for that, tell me, have any strange happenings come your way?"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "Whaddaya mean? All kinds of weird stuff happens to us."

"Well, like demon apes in masks, spirits of women disguised as huge fish…"

InuYasha sighed and shook his head. "You've finally gone senile…" he was cut off by his own thoughts of the day before. Those thing DID look a lot like monkeys…moments when Myoga made sense were rare, but when they appear, they can't be ignored. He informed the flea of the incident and the visitors.

"A wolf and a sprite?"

"Yeah, they were fighting by themselves."

"Very interesting…"

Movement in the house signaled those inside were waking up. Kagome loosed a tremendous yawn and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The motion roused Shippou, who always insisted on sleeping next to her. Kirara's mew woke Sango, who had to stop her from playing with his hair.

Shippou first checked on the other two, Ammy specifically, and found Issun asleep in the red stained fur.

"How are they?" Sango asked.

"Issun looks like he's still asleep." The kitsune started to unwrap the bandages, getting ready to change them. "And Ammy is healing really fast!" he said, very surprised. "The wounds are already half gone!"

Surprise appeared on everyone's faces, while Miroku grabbed his staff and went to get InuYasha. Sango and Kagome huddled closer, Kirara sitting next to the wolf's head. Another gentle mew from her woke the sleeping beast, and cloudy black eyes examined everyone present. Tired legs tried to stand and walk.

"We're not going to hurt you." Kagome told her, gently pushing Ammy back down. "We just want to help you."

Issun finally started to stir, and almost passed back out at the sight of the…girls.

"P…pretty ladies…"

Veins popped out on their foreheads, their thoughts in perfect sync.

'A miniature Miroku.'

Ammy shook away her own sleep, dropping the perverted sprite to the floor.

"Ow! What the heck?!"

Ammy appeared to chuckle.

"It's not funny!"

The others begged to differ, and did their best to contain their laughter. Kagome began removing the rest of the bandages.

"I'm just going to change these and give you some medicine to help you heal." Ammy barked her thanks.

"I'll go with Kirara to get some water." Shippou announced, taking one of Kagome's empty water bottles and running off with the kitten. Just as they left, a second bouncing thing came in.

"Myoga, what are you doing here?" Sango inquired.

"I heard about your guests and thought I'd see for myself." He bounced onto Ammy's back and examined the fur. "Very interesting…"

Issun was confused by this new arrival and joined the flea.

"What are you doing?" he asked, grabbing the paintbrush at his side. Myoga jumped in surprise.

"Incredible! You must be the sprite! But now that I've met you, you don't seem like one…a Poncle perhaps?"

"I…wait, how'd you know?" the said Poncle asked, taken aback.

"During my travels, I once met another of your people. I believe his name was I…"

"Hey! We're back!" Came Shippou's voice as he returned with a full bottle tied to his back. Ammy perked up as the young demon poured the cool water into a bowl and placed it before her. The two nestled in her fur tumbled out as she drank thirstily.

"Well while you're doing that, I'll just finish treating you.."

Kagome resumed cleaning the wounds. The alchohol she used stung like wasps, causing Ammy to whimper pitifully. Issun almost attacked her a few times when he thought she was hurting his friend. Eventually, he settled for watching her every move.

The worst of the injuries were now much less serious, and the smaller ones were completely gone. Not even InuYasha healed this quickly. Kagome did find it odd that her patient was recovering even as she worked, but on the bright side, it saved a lot of supplies. When she finished, Ammy was well enough to walk, though a slight limp was evident. Kagome ask Shippou for more water and washed the wolf's fur. The bath was rather annoying to Ammy, but it was better than being caked with blood.

"Those are some darned effective medicines you have babe." Issun said, jumping onto his partner's head. "Did you make them yourself?"

"Uh…yeah…" Kagome didn't want to go blabbing about being from the future, her brain began churning for a decent explination if she was questioned further.

"Wow, you must have quite a smart noggin if you can make stuff like that."

Ammy barked in agreement.

Sango marvled at the beauty of the fur once it was clean and dry. She touched an ear softly and was surprised to see the wolf lean into her hand.

"Ammy likes being petted. Kushi did every time we came to visit." Issun explained.

Now that she knew it was alright to continue, Sango gently scratched the base of the ear, much to Ammy's delight. Shippou joined in, rubbing the wolf's uninjured shoulder, again the response was positive. The feel of the fur was incredibly soft like a rabbit, and smooth like a cat's. When Kagome began rubbing Ammy's neck, Issun started feeling left out.

"Okay, okay, the wolf's cute, but everyone needs their space and we don't like being cooped up for more than a few hours. We'd like a bit of fresh air."

Ammy made a disappointed whimper when they stopped. The girls reluctantly backed off while Shippou helped Ammy get up. Myoga took a spot next to Issun.

"I'd like to hear the details of your journey if you don't mind."

"Well I do mind, but I guess I can tell you the basics." He replied.

"I'll show you around the village so you don't get lost when you go around on your own." Shippou offered, leading Ammy to the door. On the other side, InuYasha was surprised to see her walking.

"Are you sure you should be up?" He asked. "You were nearly dead yesterday."

"Ha!" Issun laughed from his perch. "It takes a lot more than that to keep us down, right Ammy?"

"I was going to show them around." Shippou explained. "Ammy is healing really fast."

Kagome emerged from the house and spoke to InuYasha. "InuYasha, I need to go home and get more supplies. If you come, I'll let you pick the ramen."

"Awesome! Let's go!" In an instant, Kagome was on his back and they were bounding away.

Shippou sighed. "InuYasha loves his ramen."

"Ramen?" Issun questioned.

"It's a really tasty food from Kagome's home. It has beef, noodles, miso…"

The Poncle's mouth wa already watering from the fox child's description. Ammy was having difficulty believing that those foods put together would be tasty. Myoga was reminiscing about the first time he had tried some. Issun realized that someone from the group was missing.

"Where's the monk with the cool staff?"

"Oh Miroku? He's probably doing some of his phoney fortune telling or something." The fox replied with a shrug.

"A con artist? I like him already."

Thus the tour began. Sango joined the party shortly after they had left. Shippou told the visitors about the legend of the Shikon Jewel that had been enshrined there only a few months ago. The story was unfamiliar to them both, as it had no true relevance to their own quest. Sango gave a more detailed explanation, though neither of them said why it vanished. The logic behind this was the same for both.

'We still don't know how trustworthy they are. Telling the whole story might not be the best idea.'

In the forest, Ammy began to feel tired, so they rested under the Great Tree. Sango opened a basket and served lunch to everyone. Shippou used his foxfire to cook the instant soup and noodles for Sango. Issun and Myoga munched on a couple of crackers while Ammy and Kirara shared a bowl of raw hamburger.

"Kagome makes some pretty tasty grub." Issun said between mouthfuls. The fox and hunter exchanged glances. Ammy finished quickly and started licking at her bandages.

"What's up furball, you itchy?" the sprite bounced onto the red-tinted cloth. "I think you can take care of the rest." He unsheathed Denkomaru and sliced through the thickest part of the wrapping.

"Issun what are you doing?!" Shippou exclaimed, rushing over. Sango rose to stop him, but the bandages had fallen and for a split second, time seemed to freeze. The world lost all color, everything looked like part of an ink painting. A three dimensional canvas. Ammy was the only one aware of this though, after all, she was causing it.

A large splotch of ink from an invisible brush covered her wounds, and the world returned to normal, only the injuries were totally gone.

Shippou stopped short of crashing into the wolf and touched her side.

"You're completely healed! How? There was a gash here a second ago."

"Well my young fox friend," Issun said proudly, sheathing his sword. "That was the work of Ammy's Celestial Brush."

**Celestial WAHAT!!!??? What kind of crap is Issun spouting now? **

**Issun: Why are you asking THEM when you already know?**

**FFO: It's called suspense, a very addictive plot device. Hopefully it'll get me reviews!**


	4. The Drummer and Hunter

Disclaimer: 4th verse, same as the first.

**The Drummer and Hunter**

"More accurately, the first of 13, Rejuvination."

Shippou was still marveling at the unmarred wolf. Ammy was certainly no ordinary demon.

"13 techniques? How many do you know?"

Issun sweatdropped. "Uh…about four…" He and Ammy drooped their heads shamefully.

"Well that's not so bad, with that kind of power I'm surprised you don't lead a clan." Sango said, trying to cheer them up.

"We're not using them for that kind of thing. We're on a mission to restore the land's natural beauty."

"Wow, that's a big job." Shippou said, a little confused. "But everything around here seems fine."

"Yeah, we were actually on our way to Agata Forest when we got attacked." Issun explained. "That's when we met you guys. Apparently our trail of monsters is pretty accurate."

Ammy sniffed the air and looked around. She started growling in Shippou's direction and readied to pounce.

"Whaa?! What'd I do?!" The fox stammered in a panic. Suddenly a Green Imp jumped out of the bush behind him, flute poised to attack. Shippou ducked to the ground and braced himself, risking a peek when nothing struck him. Ammy stood before the Imp's body, which was covered with huge dark bruises, upon her back was a stone disk with mystic runes carved into it, surrounded by swirling flames. Her Divine Weapon.

"Get ready." Issun warned. "Imps never attack alone."

Sure enough, a hoard of ape-like demons appeared almost out of nowhere. Kirara took on her fighting form and Shippou jumped onto her back. Sango swung her Hiraikotsu, effectively slaughtering several Imps. Poor Myoga was stuck on Ammy with Issun as she tore into the demons with fang, claw, and Divine Retribution. On and on the fighters endured, Shippou and Issun doing what they could to help. Before too long, the battle came to a halt.

"Is it over?" Shippou asked cautiously.

Another foe exploding out of the ground answered his question. This was yet another imp, only much larger and with yellow fur. It was equipped with a drum instead of the Green Imp's flutes. Sango didn't hesitate to throw her weapon, only to have it blocked by the drum. Kirara raked her claws down the imp's back, forcing it to cry out in agony. While it was stunned with pain, Sango threw her weapon again, knocking the demon into the air, and as it came back down, it's body was split in two.

The battle was won, but Sango knew she didn't strike the final blow. She recovered Hiraikotsu and looked towards Ammy, her suspicion confirmed.

"That was the second technique." Issun said proudly. "Power Slash."

Myoga was utterly amazed. "Incredible…"

After a short rest, the group went back to the village. Upon their return, Sango and Shippou told Kagome, Miroku and InuYasha what had happened, explinations were demanded.

"Okay, okay, keep your pants on. Like I said before, Ammy and I are on a mission to Purify the land. The monsters we fought were the underlings of a huge eight headed serpent named…" he was hesitant to say the name. "Orochi. We're traveling around gathering the brush techniques so we can be strong enough to defeat him. His evil has spread pretty far but we have purified a few areas."

InuYasha took the moment to ask a question. "So you think Agata Forest is where he is?"

"No, we know where he is, we just can't get to him because of this barrier. We need more brush techniques if we'll have a chance against him anyway."

"InuYasha could easily break the barrier." Miroku pointed out.

"I doubt it." Issun replied. "It's pretty strong dark magic. We're talking pure, no, RAW evil."

"It can't be any more evil than Naraku…" the hanyou muttered, earning billions of questions from the poncle that only stopped after he had heard /their/ story.

"Wow, the Shikon Jewel broken…kinda clumsy aren't ya babe?"

Multiple veins throbbed on Kagome's forehead.

"This Naraku guy sounds like one tough cookie, but he's probably a pansy compared to Orochi. I'm guessing the only reason you haven't beaten him yet is because he's always hiding."

An age long silence fell over the group. Finally, Ammy barked her conclusion while Issun translated.

"Furball thinks we should team up."

Orochi thrived on darkness. He was born from it after all, and he hated being roused from his slumber within it.

"Who dares attempt entry into the Moon Cave?" One of the heads growled to an unwelcome guest, who jumped at the voice.

"I only wish to gaze upon the mighty eight-headed serpent." Replied the baboon-skinned visitor. "I only just received word of his return."

A chourous of roars answered the man as the head controlling Fire slithered out to see.

"To come here alone…I cannot tell which is greater, your nerve or stupidity. Speak your name!"

The man removed his hood and looked into the serpent's blood red eyes.

"Naraku."

**OOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! The things I could do with this little meeting! -evil cackles- Of course, I could also just stop right here…..nudgereviewnudgewinkreviewwink**


	5. The Boar and Bomb

Disclaimer: I think this is getting WAY too redundant...

The Boar and Bomb

InuYasha and the gang were very much against the pair joining them; they didn't want them to be put in danger. Issun's arguments wore them down by repetitiveness alone. The next day after everyone rested, they hit the road. The first part of the trip was rather uneventful. Kagome started up her favorite game with her, Inuyasha, Ammy and Issun on one team, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Myoga on the other.

"Jan-Ken-POI!!"

InuYasha got scissors, Miroku got paper.

Round 2, Sango had rock, Kagome was paper.

Round 3, Shippou had paper, Ammy was rock.

Issun noticed the crucial flaw. "Hey! Ammy doesn't have fingers!"

Ammy grunted and lifted her paw flat. Then she curled it up like it was hurt.

"She can do paper and rock," said InuYasha, not seeing the problem.

"But not scissors!"

Ammy growled she didn't want a handicap. In a feat of flexibility a normal dog could never do, she rose on her hind legs and crossed her front ones. A sort of smirk appeared on her face.

"That looks like scissors to me."

Issun's jaw dropped and the game continued. Ammy's team won.  
To celebrate, they stopped for lunch. Shippou began to unwrap a lollipop when suddenly a crow swooped down and snatched it away!

"Hey! That's mine!"

Ammy got up and ran after the bird. The party stared in awe as grass and flowers sprung from the ground as she ran. It wasn't long before the crow was in reach, and Ammy leapt to catch it in her jaws. Alas, she missed.

"My turn!" Issun hopped from Ammy's head to the crow's back.

"Yeehaw!" The Poncle nicked the beak with his sword, startling the crow to drop the lollipop which Ammy caught by the stick. Issun returned to his furry friend who returned the treat to Shippou.

"Wow, thanks Ammy!" the Kitsune beamed. "It must have been attracted by the shiny wrapper."

"Well it does look pretty cool." Issun admitted.

"You can have it if you want. Maybe you could use it for something."

Issun quickly snatched the wrapper and cut a piece off to tie over his cloak.

"Oh yeah! This is the only cloak worthy of the Great Issun!"

Ammy shook her head to make him lose his balance while the group snickered and continued their meal. After lunch, they trekked on. There were a few encounters with various monsters, but none proved to be a real threat. When the sun was low, they began searching for shelter.

Boom!

The sound of an explosion startled everyone to jump 5 feet in the air.

"Hey look!" Kagome exclaimed, pointing at the sky. In the direction she indicated, a huge burst of light formed a flowery shape in the sky. "Fireworks!"

"Fireworks?!" Shippou said excitedly, "Awesome! Let's see who's making them!" He darted away, not waiting for an answer.

"Hey kid, you can't just run off!" Issun and Ammy took off after him, forcing the rest to follow suit. They halted in front of a hut with a huge chimney in the middle of the roof.

Kagome was first to break the ice. "Well whoever lives here knows what they're doing."

Ammy and Shippou peeked inside.

"'Scuse us but, me and my friends need a place to spend the night."

A thin yet muscular dark skinned man peeked from around a large basin in the center of the room. He had some of turban with a fuse on his head and was smoking a long pipe.

"How many are ya?!" He asked gruffly.

Shippou turned and counted. "There are nine of us."

The man got up and went to the door to see for himself. He counted. "Including your dog and kitten I only see seven."

"Hey! How could you not notice me! Issun fumed.

"Issun, must you be so rude!" Myoga scolded.

The man was impressed. "Alright, nine. 'Course it'll be a bit crowded if you all came in. I couldn't work on my experiment without someone getting hurt."

"Experiment?" Kagome asked.

"Was that the firework we saw earlier?" inquired Sango.

"No," the man said disappointedly, "that was another failure. I've been working on a formula for months. It could make the most beautiful fireworks in all Nippon, but there's still something missing…" His eyes scanned each person in the group, particularly InuYasha and Ammy, and his face lit up. "I've got it! Would you two be willing to help me out?"

Ammy barked her consent.

"I guess. What do you need?" the hanyou asked.

"Just your fiery hot gazes that should do the trick!"

He led them inside the hut while everyone else watched from the doorway. He showed them his formula, which was drawn on a large parchment hung on one wall. He then directed their attention to himself, the end of his pipe started glowing bright red, he tossed several dozen ball shaped explosives in the basin and struck them with his pipe. The group outside ducked to the ground, for a moment nothing happened, then Ammy unleashed her power.

Pheeeee…Boom! The giant bomb launched into the sky and burst in a flurry of beautifully lighted shapes. The gang all rushed to a place they could see the show. InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and Kagome marveled at the sight, Shippou, Issun and Myoga bounced for joy and Ammy and Kirara playfully jumped as if to chase the lights.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fireworks man watched it through his huge chimney, eyes brimming with tears.

Soon everyone settled for just watching, and the show ended.

"Beautiful." Sango marveled. Shippou had fallen asleep. Miroku nodded in agreement. Kagome asked the man for shelter again, he consented and finally gave his name, Tama.

"Wonderful job everyone," said Myoga. "Tama's flame has been rekindled."

Suddenly, another bright light shone in the sky, this time it came from a small group of stars.

Issun recognized it instantly. "Hey another constellation!" Miroku turned to the wolf and Poncle.

"What is it?"

"It's another technique we've been looking for."

"Hey," said InuYasha, "It looks like some stars are missing." Indeed, the pattern of stars, which appeared to be an upside down 2, had two blank areas.

Issun smirked. "Not a problem."

Ammy sent out her power again, and to everyone else present, the missing stars appeared out of nowhere, completing the shape. In the blink of an eye, a great boar balanced on a bomb similar to Tama's firework appeared before them. Like Ammy, his fur was white as snow and decorated with red markings. He looked down at the wolf and spoke, to the shock of everyone else present.

"Ah…Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all…too often, it is easy to forget that which we cannot see. Hidden away, I had lost track of you. But now my soul is at ease. I Bakugami, god of explosive force, lend my power to your cause. Use the Cherry Bomb to lay waste to foes and obstacles alike."

A strange Kangi appeared on the boar's forehead, and floated over to the wolf, who absorbed it. The boar then vanished, leaving Ammy and Issun to a nearly merciless interrogation.

"What the hell was that!?"

"Inuyasha, don't be so brash. What the heck was that!?"

Issun gulped, this might take some doing. "Calm down people, I can explain!" Surprisingly, a brief silence appeared before the Poncle spoke again. "Okay, we told you about and showed you the Celestial Brush powers right? Well, this is how we learn new ones, we go around doing stuff for people, purify the land here and there, and every once in a while a brush god shows up and teaches Ammy a new brush technique.

"Wait a second…" Miroku had a sudden realization. "The boar, Bakugami, he called you Amaterasu. As in…the sun goddess?"

Ammy cocked her head to one side as if to say, "What of it?"

"Yeah," Issun confirmed, "the one and only."

At this, Myoga Miroku and Sango dropped to their knees and bowed to the wolf, InuYasha did a similar gesture, only not as fervent and Kagome followed suit after some hesitation. Shippou was still asleep. Ammy whined and gave each of them a nudge.

Issun translated.

"Ammy is flattered, but doesn't want you to do that. Her identity is a bit of a secret, and she would feel more comfortable if you didn't treat her any differently than before."

Slowly, they got back to their feet, still digesting everything they had just learned. Kagome picked up Shippou and they went into Tama's hut to sleep. It was a bit crowded though, so Ammy and Issun volunteered to sleep outside. After some light conversation, the lights went out inside.

"That's one more brush power furball." Issun whispered as he and his friend drifted off.

----------------------------------------------------

**FFO: I would like to give thanks for the huge amount of support from my very FEW reviews.**

**voodoo-coffee**: YES, another update! I didn't know if something had happened or not, but that's probably because I'm impatient and have a short attention span. Also-what happened on the 2nd? said the story was updated, but when I checked it, nothing seemed to have changed. Oh, well... It might have been me. I like the chapter, and the meeting of the two evils brings up so many possibilities. Delicious possibilities. (Yum) And if you stop here, I may just freak. Out. DUDE. Don't even KID about that. Seriously. DON'T QUIT ON THIS FIC! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU. (Does that convey my affection for this fic correctly? I think so. )  
...  
...Doot..  
UPDATE SOON!

**REIzor Image:** Oh jeez. Naraku being sly. XD And Ammy totally PWNED that imp. I love Power Slash... :D Seeing the enemy split in half always amuses me. Will Ammy ever learn all 13 brush techniques before facing off against BOTH Naraku and Orochi? And what about Yami? Ahh, the questions... anyway, it's good. Update when you can.

**Jombra:** Too cool!  
THATS THE FIRST STORY THAT DESCRIBED THE SPECIAL BRUSH MODE  
KUDOS

**White Hunter: **I like this story, keep up the good work will you.

White Hunter Howling out to you and the spirits!

**FFO: Show your undying support, and you too could be an honorable mention! -thumbs up- sparkle teeth**

**Issun: ...Have you been trying to sell Lee your Yami Yugi hair gel again?**

**FFO: -swats with flyswatter-**


End file.
